ji made no cinderella
by ayumi-murasaki
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres Kazemaru trabaja como sirviente de la familia Kudou. Hasta que por cosas del destino conoce a un chico llamado Mamoru Endo, lo que Kazemaru no sabia es que el chico era un principe
1. Chapter 1

Como han estado? Yo cansada pero eso es lo de menos, mientras pueda escribir fics esta todo bien w

Aquí les dejo un fic que lo pense de repente, todo fue gracias a la feria medieval y a mi locura por ir con la peluca de kazemaru *w* y con la junta random del trio de ukes: fubuki, midorikawa y kazemaru, hace meses que queria hacerlo y por que es viernes *inserte cancion de katty perry y rebeca black* lo publicare.

Espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten, el nombre es de una de las canciones de las berryz koubou.

Recuerda que por cada fic que lees Fubuki y Kazemaru iran a tu casa a prestar sus servicios de maid

* * *

><p><em>Ji made no cinderella<em>

Las cosas no simpre salen como deberían ser, la vida es injusta o solo da giros inesperados. El alguna vez tuvo familia, alguna vez fue feliz. Pero todo cambia en cuestión de segundos.

Ya habían pasado varios años, y esos recuerdos habían quedado en el pasado, ahora solo se dedicaba a su miserable trabajo y a mantenerse en pie, algo digno del joven Kazemaru.

-**Kazemaru**!-se escuchaba a lo lejos- **ven y ayudame a levantar esto.**

-**acaso no puedes fubuki**-grito el joven.

-**no seas cruel y apurate, me duelen los hombros.**

Esta era su vida, un sirviente en una mansión con una mimada y odiosa jefa, nada mas ni nada menos que una familia de la alta sociedad. Kazemaru Ichirouta era el sirviente de la familia Kudou, y su ama era la joven Fuyuka.

-**Ya esta listo, este maldito ropero pesa demasiado**.

-**creeme, es solo uno de varios**-aclaro el peliplata.

-**como sea, ire a limpiar la cocina, no quiero que me reprochen de nuevo**.

Todos los días son la misma rutina, levantarse temprano, ir a darle de comer a los animales, preparar el desayuno, limpiar, preparar el almuerzo, la cena, etc, etc.

A eso no se le puede llamar vida.

-**Papi, que me compraras hoy**-dijo una joven bajando las largas e infinitas escaleras.

-**no lo se hija, lo que tu quieras.**

_Ya no la aguanto, algún dia saldré de esta asquerosa mansión y sere libre- _Al menos es el único pensamiento que le daba fuerza al peliazul.

**-Sirviente n1 que preparaste?-**dijo la joven con un tono burlesco.

-**el menú de hoy es** _*Nord-Pas-de-Calais *_

-**no me gusta, papi diles que preparen otra cosa.**

-**Hagan lo que ella pide**-dijo su padre.

-**Esta bien**-respondio el joven.

-**Que quiere que le preparemos señorita Fuyuka**-pregunto amablemente el joven Fubuki.

-**quiero comer***_Lyon-Rhône*_

-**Pero no tenemos esos ingredientes**-cuestiono Kazemaru.

-**Yo quiero comer ESO AHORA!AHORA!.**

-**Esta bien señorita Fuyuka, iremos a comprar los ingredientes.**

**-Asi esta mejor**-exclamo con un tono burlesco.

-**Iremos a la ciudad de compras, mas les vale tener lista la comida cuando llegemos**.

-**esta bien**-dijeron al unisono.

Si bien la vida era un asco tanto para Kazemaru como para Fubuki, al menos se tenían el uno al otro para quejarse de su ama.

-**Que haras cuando salgas de esta mansión**-pregunto Kazemaru.

No lo se, salir, eso es lo único que me importa y claro casarme, tener una familia, esas cosas-respondio el joven Fubuki

-**Tonto, eres un soñador, a mi solo me importa irme de esa maldita mansión, conseguir un trabajo en no se donde y refregarle el dinero a Fuyuka**.

-**Mientras estemos lejos de ella todo estará bien**-dijo el peliplata.

Ya habían llegado al pueblo, y en una incansable búsqueda aun no encontraban todos los ingredientes para la comida que Fuyuka quería.

-**Sera mejor que nos dividamos**-dijo Kazemaru.

-**Tienes razón, encontremosnos aquí en media hora.**

**-Esta bien.**

Ambos chicos se separaron esperando cumplir su importante misión, sin embargo no esperaban encontrar algo mas que solo ingredientes.

Kazemaru tubo mucha suerte, ya había comprado los benditos ingredientes y aun le quedaban unos minutos, pero todo su plan se había arruinado por culpa de un chico de cabello castaño con una singular banda naranja en su cabeza. Que estaba escondido haciendo que el pobre peliazul se cayera besando el suelo.

-**Lo siento mucho, te lastimaste.**

-**Si, pero lo mas importante, la bolsa donde esta?**

-**Te refieres a esto**-con una bolsa en mano- **ten es tuya.**

-**Gracias.**

-**Nuevamente me disculpo.**

**-No te preocupes, esto no es nada, por cierto que hacias allí escondido.**

**-Me estoy escondiendo**

**-Escondiendo**_-me extraña que un joven se este escondiendo, lo mejor será alejarme de el…_

-**Ayudame a esconderme.**

-_Aun me quedan 15 minutos antes de que Fubuki llegue, además que malo podría pasar_-Esta bien.

Asi estuvieron ambos, escondiéndose en callejones, rincones insolitos de la cuidad, lo que parecía ser un juego acabo siendo una forma de salir y olvidarse de su patética vida de sirviente.

**Por que te escondes**-pregunto el peliazul.

-**Me oculto de mi mayordomo, veras, estamos jugando, pero no quiero que me encuentre.**

-**Si, se como se juega a las escondidas**-con una gotita en la frente.

Como ya creían que estaban seguros y que el supuesto mayordomo del castaño no estaba, ambos salieron del escondite.

-**Gracias por ayudarme a esconderme, me divertí mucho, dime cual es tu nombre**-dijo Endo.

-**Mi nombre es-**

-**Kazemaru!** Grito a lo lejos un chico de cabello plateado.

-**Fubuki! Que haces aquí, no íbamos a encontrarnos al otro lado.**

**Si, pero me encontré con este chico y decidi ayudarle a buscar a su amigo**-dijo con un tono tierno.

-**Maldicion, me encontraste Goenji**

-**Tuve mucha suerte de que este chico**-señalando a Fubuki-**decidiera ayudarme a encontrarte.**

**-Puedo jugar otra vez**?-colocando una cara de niño bueno.

**-No, ya te dije que solo era por un rato y llevas una hora jugando.**

**-Si, pero**-jugando con sus dedos.

**-Yo le dije que quería jugar con el,** es mi culpa-dijo Kazemaru.

-**Bueno, si ese es el caso, de todas maneras debemos regresar a pala- digo debemos volver a casa.**

**-Nosotros también**-dijo Fubuki.

-**Pero antes, tienes algo que hacer esta noche?-** pregunto Endo tomando de la mano a Kazemaru.

-**No lo se, todo depende.**

**-Si no tienes nada que hacer ve a mi casa, asi nos divertimos un rato, llamare a alguien para que vaya por ti.**

**-Lo siento, pero es mejor que no, mi jefa podría enfadarse.**

**-Por favor.**

**-De veras o siento, pero a diferencia de ti yo no tengo esa clase de libertades.**

-**Hablare con tu jefa**-dijo Endo.

**-No es necesario**-dijo el Peliazul.

**Entonces, si no es hoy ven mañana.**

**-Por que mañana?**

**-Es mi cumpleaños, y quisiera que estuvieses allí.**

**-Bueno si es asi, tratare de ir, pero no te aseguro nada.**

**-Que alegría, te estare esperando.**

**-Pero a donde vives?**

Ya era tarde y los jóvenes se habían ido, Kazemaru y Fubuki volvieron rápidamente a la casa para evitar que se notara su ausencia, prepararon rápidamente la comida que la señorita Fuyuka deseaba.

* * *

><p>¿Fuyuka es mas bitch de lo que parece?<p>

¿Endou es el principe?

¿Quien sera el hada madrina?

Todo eso en el segundo capitulo!

*Lo publicare una vez a la semana para que no sufran ;w; asi que esperen al proximo viernes, portence bien y comanse toda su comida 3


	2. Chapter 2

Como estan todas! yo bien/mal OTL el problema? no es mio, pero siento que en parte me afecta, el problema se llama Educacion Publica T_T y me siento afectada por que, a pesar de estar tomando el preuniversitario, el otro año -si Dios quiere- entrare a la universidad, y lo que me da rabia es que mientras los ricos se siguen haciendo ricos, muchas familias -incloyendome- deben endedarse para pagarla y si no gano una beca jodi D:

No voy a seguir preocupandolas, asi que ahora, lean el capitulo que hize con tanto cariño para ustedes :D cariños Ayumi.

* * *

><p>sera necesario recordarles que Inazuma eleven No es mio, pero trabajare mucho para darle el dinero a Yukiko-sama, ella sabra que hacer con inazuma :D<p>

Recuerda que por cada fic que lees, un miembro de level 5 escribe el final alternativo de inazuma, en el cual, si, hay yaoi.

* * *

><p>Ya era tarde y los jóvenes se habían ido, Kazemaru y Fubuki volvieron rápidamente a la casa para evitar que se notara su ausencia, prepararon rápidamente la comida que la señorita Fuyuka deseaba.<p>

-Sirvientes espero que hayan cumplido.

-Si señorita Fuyuka-dijeron ambos al unisono.

En pleno almuerzo, algún imprudente toca la puerta, cosa que extraño a los jóvenes sirvientes.

-**Yo ire**- dijo Kazemaru- **Que desea** –abriendo la puerta-

-**Es una invitación para la familia Kudou.**

**-Muchas gracias ire a entregarla de inmediato.**

-**Señor Kudou, esto es para usted.**

El señor Kudou tomo la invitación y tanto los sirvientes como Fuyuka deseaban saber de quien era y para que era.

-**El joven Endo Mamoru nos esta invitando a su cumpleaños mañana, es una fiesta formal, en donde elegirá a su prometida.**

-_Seria mucha coincidencia que fuera el mismo chico con el que me encontré hoy_

- **Entonces debemos ir, la familia de ese joven es muy rica**-dijo el señor Kudou

**-Papi, pero no tengo vestidos.**

-_Que exagerada, tiene tres roperos llenos de vestidos que valen una millonada y ahora se queja_- pensó molesto el joven Fubuki.

-**Pero hija tie-**

**-No tengo, quiero un vestido nuevo ahora.**

**-Esta bien, mañana temprano iremos a comprar uno.**

Asi llego la noche y ambos sirvientes fueron a la habitación a descanzar después de un arduo dia de trabajo.

**-Crees que sea el mismo chico que conociste esta mañana.**

**-Es muy posible, aunque a simple vista no parece un joven de la alta sociedad.**

**Vas a ir?- **pregunto Fubuki.

**-No, tu sabes que el es un príncipe y yo un sirviente, va contra las reglas de la sociedad.**

**-Te agrada?**

**-Si, cuando sonríe mi corazón se siente calido, cuando habla me da vida**

**Estas enamorado de el, eso es lo que te pasa.**

**Yo, claro que no, que tienes en la cabeza Fubuki.**

**Te gusta, eso es todo.**

**Tal vez, pero aun asi el y yo no podemos estar juntos, usa la lógica, el mañana en esa fiesta buscara a su prometida, va a casarse y ya no habrá lugar para mi**-dijo con un tono deprimido.

**Iremos, de alguna forma.**

**Tu también iras?**

**Claro, no puedes ir solo.**

**Ya soy grande como para cuidarme solo, o acaso hay algo mas detrás de eso.**

**No, claro que no-dijo Fubuki sonrojado-**

**No voy a conocerte, estoy seguro que el mayordomo de Endo te gusta.**

**Por supuesto que no, y si ese fuese el caso es imposible que el y yo estemos juntos.**

**No acabas de decir que iremos a esa fiesta?**

**Si pero iremos por que tu quieres ir.**

**Mejor duérmete Fubuki, mañana Fuyuka de seguro estará insoportable.**

**Como siempre.**

Al dia siguiente y tal como ambos jóvenes suponían Fuyuka estaba mas insoportable que de costumbre, haciendo que los nervios de Kazemaru y Fubuki estuviesen tensos.

**-Fuyuka, ya es hora de irnos de compras**

**-Si papi.**

Finalmente ambos salen dejando en libertad a Kazemaru y a Fubuki para prepararse y también ir a la fiesta.

**Y bien, por donde empezamos, dudo que la ropa del señor Kudou nos quede.**

**No necesariamente- dijo Fubuki.**

**No estaras pensando en ir a comprar, con lo que nos pagan apenas alcanza para comer.**

**Ya lo tengo todo planeado amigo.**

**Que haras?.**

**Solo espera.**

Minutos después

**NO, definitivamente no, esto es humillante.**

**Quieres ir a la fiesta o no?**

**Si, pero hacer esto? No se si deba.**

**Vamos, nadie va a notarlo**

**Esta bien, deja probármelo.**

**Si!, te queda perfecto, solo hay que ponerte mas relleno, para que se vea que eres una chica.**

**Vas a pagarlo muy caro Fubuki, **

**Ya lo pague, ire como tu dama de compañía.**

**JAjaja! Tu vestido de chica, tengo que ver para creer.**

Fubuki cumplió la petición de Kazemaru y colocándose un vestido de color blanco largo, casi parecía una novia.

-A decir verdad si pareces una chica- dijo asombrado el peliazul.

-De veras!, bueno esa es mi intención, pero me veo lindo.

-Si, si fueras una chica saldría contigo-rio.

-Muy gracioso, pero mi objetivo es el mayordomo de Endou-san.

Mira Kazemaru, este vestido es perfecto para ti.

-Debe ser una broma, verdad.

-No, póntelo!

-No, Fubuki!

Minutos después de obligar al pobre kazemaru…

-Mira que bello te ves, pareces toda una princesa.

-Odio el color rosado, no hay ninguno de color azul o celeste, algo que convine con mi personalidad.

-Es el ropero de Fuyuka, lo que encuentras aquí son cosas de niña, colores rosados entre otros.

-Si tienes razón, pero si me queda bien, no hay problema.

Pasaron unos minutos, ambos lograron ocultar los vestidos, ordenar todo y dejarlo tal como estaba antes que sus amos salieran. Y por suerte alcanzaron ya que llegaron unos minutos antes de la hora prevista.

-Papi, verdad que mi vestido es muy bello y costoso-dijo sonriendo sínicamente.

-Si hija, es muy costoso, pero te lo mereces.

-Claro papi-nuevamente sonríe pero esta vez mirando a Kazemaru.

-Ve a vestirte. Kazemaru

-Si señor Kudou.

-Llevale el vestido a Fuyuka, no lo arrugues.

-Si señor.

-Fubuki!

-Si señor.

-Trae mis pantalones y mi smokin.

De esta manera paso la tarde, complicada y Fuyuka probándose una y otra vez el vestido, cambiando su peinado, haciendo que Kazemaru perdiera de a poco su paciencia.

-No me gusta.

-Que no le gusta señorita Fuyuka?

-Dicen por ahí que el joven Mamoru Endo estuvo en el pueblo ayer.

-Y eso que?

-Dicen que lo vieron con un plebeyo.

-Bueno, es un príncipe, debía andar con sus sirvientes o algo asi.

-Claro, los príncipes no se juntan con plebeyos, deben casarse con gente de altura, es decir con gente como yo.

-Como usted diga señorita Fuyuka.

-Sirviente?

-Si señorita.

-Se descoció una manga del vestido, reparalo de inmediato.

-Si, como usted diga.

Kazemaru sale del lujoso cuarto de Fuyuka, llegando al suyo en busca de hilo y aguja, pero lo que no sabia es que Fuyuka entra a su cuarto.

Lo dejare hasta alli, la verdad, publicaria la otra parte pero mañana viajo ORZ y estare lejitos por 4 dias, asi que sean buenas, si hacen las pruebas de san juan que les resulte, y eso, se viene el Hada Madrina...¿quién sera? Eso lo dejare en suspenso Bye Bye 3


	3. Chapter 3

Holas! lo prometido es deuda aqui les dejo el 3 capitulo de este fic ;w; les aviso que tengo para rato con este fic, dejemosle unos 8 a 10 capitulos xD pero cumplire y lo subire los viernes (por que se que si no lo hago el hada-que ya sabran quien es- va a golpearme xD) pero siempre digo no a la violencia.

Sin mas rodeos el fic

Recuerda que por cada fic que lees ayudas a que una niña normal deje de escuchar musica de Justin Beaber y escuche musica J-pop

* * *

><p>Kazemaru sale del lujoso cuarto de Fuyuka, llegando al suyo en busca de hilo y aguja, pero lo que no sabia es que Fuyuka entra a su cuarto.<p>

**-Que es lo que me estas escondiento sirviente.**

**-Nada, que podría tener en este cuarto.**

**-No lo se, cosas de valor, recuerdos, algún vestido?**

**-Como cree, es mas, soy hombre no necesito de esas cosas.**

**-A no?, entonces que es eso que esta debajo de tu colchon?**

**-Ah! Eso, yo…no ordene mi cama, eso es todo.**

**-De veras, que extraño.**

**-Verdad? Me extraña que siendo un sirviente no seas capaz de ordenar tus cosas.**

**-De verdad lo siento mucho.**

**-Sin embargo no me convences**.

En una maniobra rápida Fuyuka logra descubrir que lo que había debajo era uno de sus vestidos.

**-Que hace eso aquí?**

**-Esto**-_maldicion, no puedo involucrar a Fubuki_- lo iba a arreglar.

-**En serio.**

**-si claro, señorita Fuyuka.**

**-Te creo, pero no será necesario.**

**-A no?**

**-Claro**- y tomando el hermoso vestido lo rompe en varios pedazos haciendo que el vestido quedara inutilizable.

-**Por que esta haciendo eso.**

**-A mi no me engañas, además TU eres un SIRVIENTE y simpre vas a serlo**- Tomando la coleta de Kazemaru lo golpea contra la pared y

posteriormente le da una gran bofetada-**eso es para que no olvides tu lugar en la sociedad.**

-**Fuyuka!-**se escucho del primer piso.

-**Si papi.**

**-Ya es hora de irnos!**

**-Ya voy papi.**

**-Te dejare encerrado para que no salgas ni hagas otra locura, te parece?**-sonriendo cruelmente.

Fuyuka y su padre finalmente se van de la mansión, dejando a Kazemaru sin esperanzas de encontrarse con su príncipe Endo.

-**Fubuki! Sacame de aquí!**

**-Eso intento!**

**-Maldicion, si tan solo yo…**

Golpeando con tanta rabia la puerta la echa a bajo, levantando una gran polvadera.

-**Kazemaru que paso, por que te encerraron.**

**-Maldita Fuyuka, descubrió el vestido, no se como, pero lo hizo, y lo rompió frente a mi**-dijo sollozando.

-**Calma amigo, calma, ella tiene muchos vestidos, aun estamos a tiempo.**

**-No, cerro todos sus roperos y no hay forma de sacar la ropa de allí.**

**-Tienes razón que hacemos**-asomando lagrimones.

-**Ve tu, y baila con Goenji.**

**-No digas eso, ambos debemos ir!-**abrazando a Kazemaru.

Ambos lloraron, sus lagrimas no solo eran de dolor, rabia, sino de impotencia al no poder cambiar su destino, al no poder demostrar que son mas que sirvientes. De repente aparece una luz en el cuarto y llegua un chico con un vestido en forma de banana, con alas y un corte tipo moicano.

-**Que rayos-dijo Kazemaru, limpiándose sus ojos.**

**-AH! Maldición!**- exclamo la criatura-**Ya paren de llorar par de afeminados**.

-**A quien le dices afeminado**- dijo Fubuki secandose las lagrimas.

-**A ti y a ti** -mirándolos a los dos.

-**Quien eres y QUE eres?-**dijo Kazemaru.

-**Ah! Yo soy el HADA FUDOU, con mi varita de banana hare sus sueños realidad y blablablá.**

**-De verdad**-dijo Fubuki ilusionado.

-**Si, pero a cambio deben darme alcohol.**

**-No se supone que las hadas son criaturas buenas, lindas y bueno mujeres?**

-**Y quien te crees para criticarme, vas a aceptar mi ayuda o no?**

**-Si puedes, esta bien**.*inserte canción del hada madrina versión Fudou, osea puras incoherencias*

-**Pues bien, iras de chica al baile?-**levantando una ceja.

-**Si, asi Endou no va a reconocerme**- respondio el peliazul

-**Como quieras**-agitando su banana-varita. _**BANANABABIDIBUM!**_

Y apareció en el cuerpo de kazemaru un hermoso vestido color celeste, que hacia juego con su cabello, era tan hermoso que realmente parecía una chica, pero la mas bella de todas.

-**Tu también?-**mirando a Fubuki.

**-Si por favor, aunque ya tengo vestido.**

**-Quieres uno tan bello como el de tu amigo.**

**-Bueno**

_**BANANABABIDIBUM!**_ Y apareció un vestido mas bello que el que tenia, con flores de encaje, cintas blancas una verdadera novia sobre el hielo.

-**Listo, esto se acaba a las 24:00**

**-Tan temprano-**dijo Kazemaru.

-**Si, después me voy de parranda con los demás seres mágicos.**

**-Como digas.**

**-Ahora váyanse, el tiempo es banana.**

**-Si vamos fubuki, ten cuidado con los tacos.**

**-Claro.**

**-Maldicion es que se iran caminando**-dijo el hada fudou sobándose la cabeza- o mas bien- la pelada.

-**Si, somos unos sirvientes, que esperabas.**

**-Esta bien,por que me calleron los ire a dejar en mi BANANAMOVIL**!

Y saliendo de la mansión se subieron al bananamovil, y si, tenia forma de banana, finalmente llegaron al palacio donde se celebraba la fiesta.

-**Muchas gracias hada Fudou, recuerden que me deben 2 botellas de alcohol**.

-**Lo tendremos en cuenta, vámonos Kazemaru.**

Asi ambos entraron vistoriosos al palacio y decidieron separarse para buscar a su pareja y bailar hasta antes de las 24:00

_-_**Alli esta Goenji-** dijo el joven sonrojado.

-**Si, es el que esta al lado de ese chico de rastas?**

-**Si, el mismo**.

_Mientras tanto…_

-**Kidou, deberías dejar que tu hermana baile con los invitados-**dijo Goenji.

-**No es necesario, además aquí no hay gente para Haruna.**

**-Vaya si que eres celoso.**

**-No, solo soy sobreprotector, el dia en que llegue alguien decente allí dejare que baile con el, mientras ese dia no llegue, bailara conmigo.**

-**Haruna, a ti no te importa?**

**-Para nada Goenji-kun**-dijo la peliazul.

* * *

><p>Le pido disculpas a MizuKi-chan-18 yo se que ella queria que Mido o tachi para que fueran el hada madrina, juro que iba a elegirlos, pero Fudou me tento y bueno, el bananamovil y bananabinbananabum xD simplemente me rei con las incoherencias que escribi, sin mencionar que imagine unas 1000 veces a Fudou como tinkerbell pero con un vestido corto! (lo se soy una pervertida DX)<p>

Ahora, tienen todo el derecho de odiar a Fuyuka, aunque aun no se termina, y si, cada dia mas bitch xD

Cuidense, aprovechen (las chicas de Chile) el paro y no olviden apoyar la educacion, con eso escribo fics xD


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aqui con el 4 capitulo, esta vez me retrase un poco OTL, pero no pude estar en el computador antes, la culpa es de Harry Potter si! queda poco para que se estrene y yo obiamente estare alli, en una sala de cine chillando como niña, depues que la vea, me sumergire en el mundo de los fics yaoi de harry xD si, soy una retorcida mental. asi que prometo, lo cumplo, y ahora el fic :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: inazuma no es mio, ojala lo fuera, pero se que alguien comprara los derechos y le daremos todas las fujoshis yaoi de calidad.<p>

* * *

><p>Recuerda que por cada fic que lees Kidou nos mostrara sus sensuales ojos y nos quedaremos sin sangre xD<p>

* * *

><p>Kazemaru entra tímidamente al palacio.-<em>El debe estar por aquí o por aca, vaya, buscarlo no será tan fácil, hay demaciada gente. <em>Sin mucha suerte se golpea con alguien.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-No la culpa fue…_es el, es el!-sonrojado._

-Nos hemos visto antes?-dijo Endou rascándose la cabeza.

-No creo.

-Bueno, te gustaría bailar conmigo bella dama.

-Cla-claro, será un placer.

Y Fubuki?

-_Alli esta, puedo verlo, se ve tan sexy con su traje negro, es todo un caballero y…_

_-_Disculpa, me pasarías los canapes?-dijo una joven de cabello azul.

-Los canapes, ah! Claro toma.

-Dime una cosa, eres de por aquí?

-Yo…si claro.

-Vaya, no te había visto, mi nombre es Haruna, mucho gusto.

-Mi nombre es-

-Haruna que haces allí, ven aca ahora!-ordeno su hermano.

-Te puedo pedir un favor, acompañame, ya estoy cansada de bailar.

-Pues claro-m_as cerca de Goenji!_

Mira hermano, por que no bailas con ella-dijo la joven presentándole a Fubuki.

-No gracias, por que no bailas con Goenji, no me lo tomes a mal, pero yo solo bailo con mi hermana. Goenji!

-Que quieres Kidou.

-Haruna trajo a esta chica, baila con ella, asi no tendras de que quejarte cuando la fiesta acabe.

-Es-esta bien-dijo algo sonrojado-_es muy…linda, y sus ojos plateados son hermosos_

Tomandole la mano y dándole un beso se inclino como un caballero.

-Señorita, me concede esta pieza de baile.

-Cla-claro.

De esta forma Kazemaru y Fubuki bailaron parte de la noche, pero no todo puede ser color de rosa. Fuyuka llevaba varios minutos observando a las supuestas damas que se robaron todas las miradas en la fiesta.

-Ya terminamos, te divertiste?-pregunto el castaño.

-Si, muchas gracias.

-Sabes una cosa, ayer conoci a un chico muy parecido a ti.

-En serio?

-Si, era un joven muy lindo, tenia una expresion tan bella, pero a decir verdad esperaba que viniera esta noche, y al parecer no llego-bajando la mirada.

-Por que quería que viniera.

-Debo buscar una prometida, pero de todas, a pesar de ser un chico, el se veía diferente, algo en el me cautivo y desde ayer no he dejado de pensar en el.

-_Que ganas tengo de decirle que soy yo._

_-_ Lo siento, te estoy haciendo sentir incomoda, salgamos afuera

Ambos se sentaron en la pileta, observando la preciosa luna que acompañaba la noche.

-Sabes-tomandole las manos-de todas las personas tu te acercaste mas a lo que yo deseo.

-De-de verdad-dijo kazemaru sonrojado.

-Si, por favor-agachandose-conviertete en mi esposa.

-Yo…convertirme en tu esposa.

-Si, me harias el príncipe mas feliz del mundo.

Acercandose a su sonrojado rostro Endou estaba a punto de besar a Kazermaru cuando.

-Alto allí!-se oyo una voz- No debes casarte con ella, el un sirviente.

-Eres una sirvienta?, pues si ese es el caso no me importa!

-A no, eso no es todo, ni siquiera es una chica, es mi sirviente Kazemaru.

-Tu, eres el chico-

-Si-bajando la mirada-soy el chico de ayer.

-Pero por que no me lo dijiste antes.

-Por que-

-Es un sirviente, y los sirvientes no se casan con príncipes verdad? Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos

Y tomandolo del vestido, le rompe una parte y empuja a Kazemaru a la pileta.

-Estas bien-dijo Endo perplejo.

Sin embargo Fuyuka estaba tan enfadada que forzó a Endo a besarla, este lo rechazo, pero Fuyuka insistente logra besar los labios del

joven príncipe frente a Kazemaru.

-Lo vez, un sirviente de porquería como tu no se merece a Endou.

Kazemaru sale corriendo, y sin darse cuenta ya eran las 24:00

-Fubuki, donde estas-dijo mientras lloraba.

-Kazemaru!

-Fubuki-se abraza a el llorando-Fuyuka, Fuyuka!

-Si, lo se, vámonos de aquí, volvamos a casa y empaquemos, probablemente Fuyuka le dira a su padre y nos echaran a la calle.

-Si-llorando-tienes razón, vámonos de este pueblo.

Ambos se fueron corriendo, sin embargo, la fiesta termino sin que el príncipe eligiera a su prometida. Fuyuka y su padre llegaron a la mansión, y como la chica es rápida logra atrapar a ambos sirvientes, encerrándolos en el cuarto, tal vez hasta que ella fuese declarada la nueva princesa.

Asi pasaron dos días, Kazemaru y Fubuki recibían la comida por una pequeña abertura en la puerta, la suficiente para que entrara una bandeja con pan y agua.

-Que miserables no crees?-dijo Kazemaru.

-Si, pero al menos valio la pena-dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-Lo se.

Alguien lanza una piedra a la ventana.

-No te asomes Fubuki, seguramente es una trampa de Fuyuka, no quiero que ahora nos golpeen.

-No te preocupes, estare bien-asomandose por la ventana-Haruna-san?

-Jijiji, sabia que vivian aquí.

-Pero que hace aquí, es peligroso.

-No te preocupes-gritaba- la casa esta vacia-dijo con una sonrisa-Los sacare de aquí.

-Pero como?

-Vamos, ustedes ya saben que hacer.

Y dos chicos uno de cabello castaño, con aspecto fuerte, y el otro de cabello semiplatinado con un parche en el ojo derecho lograron abrir la puerta sin mayores problemas, ya estando fuera de la casa, todos se fueron a la pequeña mansión de la familia de Haruna.

-Ya están a salvo.

-Muchisimas gracias Haruna-san

-No te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Por que nos ayudas, solo somos un miserable par de sirvientes, no merecemos la ayuda de un noble.

-No digas eso, no soy del tipo de personas que discrimina por tu clase social.

-Pues nuevamente gracias Haruna.

-No hay de que, allí les deje ropa limpia, tomen un baño y cámbiense, mas tarde hablamos.

Asi ambos se ducharon y se cambiaron de ropa, sus expresiones cambiaron y volvieron a ser los mismos de antes.

-Mucho mejor- acariciando su cabello plateado-Kazemaru, no me había fijado que aun tenias esa marca en la espalda.

-Ah esto? Ya no le doy importancia, es una de las tantas que Fuyuka me ha hecho.

-Ya están listos?-dijo Haruna.

-Si, adelante.

-Miren, les traje algo de comer, el cocinero los preparo especialmente para ustedes.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Kazemaru-dime de que es lo que querías hablar.

-Veran, después de la fiesta, el joven Endou hablo con su abuelo de un tema muy importante.

-De que cosa?

-Si esta bien que un sirviente se case con un príncipe.

-Y que dijo?

-Dijo que era posible y que no estaba contra las reglas. Pero.

-Pero que?

-Tambien pregunto si estaba bien si podía casarse con un chico.

-No necesito escucharlo, ya se que la respuesta es-

-La respuesta fue no, pero el puede casarse con quien quiera y sobre la descendencia hay que buscar un príncipe alternativo.

-Entonces me puedo casar con Endou!-dijo Kazemaru cobrando la esperanza.

-Exacto-dijo la peliazul.

-Y que estamos esperando-dijo Fubuki levantándose.

-Espera debo explicarle a mi-

-Explicarme que, aparece un chico alto con lentes (en lugar de unos googles) y rastas-En que problema te haz metido Haruna.

-Her-hermano yo estaba…

-Los he visto antes?-dijo mirando a los dos chicos.

-Si, son amigos mios-dijo la joven.

-No lo parece-los miro incrédulamente –me estas mintiendo Haruna.

-Rayos, el dia que pueda engañarte aparecerá un hada con un corte moicano y una varita de banana (cosa que ya aparecio xD)-dijo la joven.

-Lo vez, aun no existe alguien capaz de engañarme, no me digas que uno de ellos es tu novio.

-NO, como crees, veras ellos son.

La joven tomo asiento y le explico detalle por detalle la situación de los jóvenes, pero al estilo de Haruna, solo faltaba la musica del violin mas pequeño del mundo, nieve y los tres con cara de perro mojado.

Pero Kidou es el tipo de personas que ama la justicia y después de escuchar atentamente a su hermana se quedo meditando una solucion ante el gran problema que tenia en frente.

* * *

><p>Les gusto? El proximo viernes otro capitulo –esto ya parece novela mexicana solo me falta el gemelo malvado xD – ok no seguire escribiendo portence bien y ... vean Harry Potter 7, yo llevo esperando 10 malditos años y ahora podre verla ;w;<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ya se, dije que lo subiria cada viernes y hoy es lunes...EXCEPCION xD si, pueden pegarme, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, les cuento fui a ver harry potter y llore como una niña de 5 años, ayer volvi de temuco por que andaba en un evento de anime y me stalkearon con amors, de regalo les dejare que vean mis fotos de cosplay de kazemaru, y si, soy yop con cara de uke .w.

.?fbid=2295320905522&set=a.2295087419685.2133799.1324066823&type=1&ref=notif¬if_t=like&theater#!/media/set/?set=a.2295087419685.2133799.1324066823&type=1

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: inazuma no es mio, pero hago cosplay de kazemaru libremente 3<p>

Recuerda que por cada fic que lees me ayudan a terminar mi cosplay de kazemaru dark emperor con mayas, tacos y toda la cosa.

* * *

><p>Ya veo- dijo el joven arreglando su cabello. Me parece muy noble de tu parte.<p>

-Si, como ven, mi hermano es uno de los nobles que averiguo las posibilidades de otros matrimonios.

-Fue difícil, recuerdo uno de los reinos que visite, el príncipe se llamaba Yuuki Tachimukai, el se había enamorado de un joven pescador llamado Jousuke Tsunami, pero en ese reino esos matrimonios estaban prohibidos. Pero a pesar de todos los prejuicios ellos lograron casarse y superar la crisis que tenia el reino.

-Ven que hay varios lugares que lo permiten, aquí también. Hermano deberías hablar con Endou-san y decirle que kazemaru-kun esta aquí.

-Lo se, pero ya haz pensado que tu secuestraste a los sirvientes de la familia Kudou, esto nos traerá problemas.

-Si, pero aun no encuentro una solución, piensa que debemos actuar rápido sino Endou cometera un error.

Alguien toca la puerta.

-Señor Kidou, el mayordomo del príncipe Endou esta esperándolo abajo.

-Maldicion, es Goeji, si se entera…tal vez pueda sacarle ventaja a su visita- dile que suba.

-Pero hermano!- dijo la peliazul.

-No te preocupes, se lo que hago.

…toc toc…

-Pasa Goenji-dijo Kidou ajustándose los lentes -Dime que te trae por aquí?

-Es sobre Endou.

-Es grave?

-No sabria decirte, después del baile, Endou se enamoro de un chico.

-Si, ya lo sabia.

-Pero el problema es que no solo era un chico, sino que era un sirviente.

-Si pero tu sabes que eso no es impedimento para casarse.

.No es eso, el problema es que lo buscamos pero no hay rastro de el.

-y que haras?-No lo se, no es obio que si estoy aquí es por que necesito una solución.

-Si, tomalo con calma-dijo mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

-Con CALMA, es un reino el que esta en juego, como puedo quedarme calmado.

-Vaya que eres el rey de los alterados, Haruna!-dijo el chico.

Haruna aparecio con los dos chicos, ambos lucian nerviosos, pero Fubuki apenas levanto su cabeza, ya que estaba en frente de su amado

Goenji.

-Yo los-

-Sorprendente no?, vez que soy un genio-dijo Kidou con una sexy sonrisa.

-Si-respondio impresionado el mayordomo-al parecer fuiste mas rápido de lo que crei.

-Claro, aunque en parte le debo el crédito a Haruna.

-Tu los rescataste-miro a la joven asombrado.

-Por supuesto, creían que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, llevaban 2 dias encerrados.

-Pero no se supone que hay una ley que prohíbe el maltrato a los sirvientes?

-Creeme que ellos son una muestra clara que no todos los sirvientes tienen ese derecho-dijo el joven de rastas.

-Poniendose de pie- bien, como ya debes saber el príncipe Endou planea casarse contigo-dijo Goenji con un tono serio.

-Si-asintió Kazemaru.

-Pero al parecer tu y tu amigo tuvieron que escapar de los maltratos de la familia Kudou, eso es algo grave. Vaya esto no es algo muy bueno, sobre todo por que es una de las mas nobles de la cuidad, si esto sale a la luz esto los puede dejar en la ruina.

~~~Mientras tanto en la mansion Kudou~~~

El señor Kudou y Fuyuka llegaron a la mansión, la joven fue apresuradamente a la habitación donde se encontraban sus sirvientes

.

Al abrir la puerta con la llave que colgaba de su cuello pudo darse cuenta que los sirvientes habian escapado. Lanzando un grito que se escucho en toda la mansion, el señor Kudou corrio desesperado.

-Papi los sirvientes escaparon, que haremos?

-Tenemos que buscar otros, hija ve a preguntarle a una de las mucamas.

-Pero yo no-

-Ve ahora -dijo con voz firme.

-Esta bien.

_Justo cuando necesitaba de ellos, ahora la sorpresa para Fuyuka esta en peli_gro

Fuyuka busco a las mucamas, pero solo encontro a la hija de una de ellas, la joven era de tez morena , orbes grandes y cabello turqueza.

-Mucama, necesito de su ayuda ahora.

_Cuantas veces tendre que decirle que soy la hija_- Digame señorita.

-Necesito dos sirvientes que puedan trabajar por hoy.

Increible Kazemaru y Fubuki lograron escapar-Dejeme pensarlo.

-Pero ya!

-Listo, debe ir al restaurante del pueblo, creo que se llama Toranoya, se que hay dos jovenes que trabajan alli y que ademas cocinan delicioso.

-Esta bien- y la joven corre al restaurante.

_Que muchacha tan maleducada que suerte que aun no tiene marido, eso me recuerda, cocinare algo delicioso para mi darling._

En el restaurante se encontraban dos jovenes preparando el almuerzo.

-Se le ofrece algo señorita- dijo un chico de cabello azul.

-Si, me mandaron aquí por que necesito dos sirv- digo cocineros para hoy.

-Lo siento mucho, pero hoy estamos ocupados – dijo un joven mayor de cabello morado.

-Pero Tobitaka-san si nos mandaron a llamar es por algo -acercandose- ademas, podras mostrar tus habilidades en la cocina.

-Esta bien-dijo Tobitaka.

-Les pagare bien una vez que terminen-sonrio la joven.

-Hablare con Nonomi para que cierre temprano-dijo el chico de cabello azul.

Ambos chicos cerraron el restaurante y acompañaron a Fuyuka a la mansion.

-Necesito que preparen el plato mas delicioso esta noche.

-Entendido-dijeron ambos.

La joven se retira y los dos chicos comienzan a cocinar.

-Es tu oportunidad Tobitaka-san.

-Si, pero por suerte te tengo a mi lado.

-Claro- asintio Toramaru.

En la habitación del señor Kudou.

Es hora que Fuyuka tenga una madre, solo espero que se porte bien.

En la cocina...

-Muy bien Tobitaka-san ahora debes dejarlo en el horno por 30 minutos.

-Listo, ahora falta el postre, que piensas hacer Toramaru?.

-Me gustaria hacer Millefeuille de surtido de mousse de chocolate guarnecida ( WHAT?)

-Que delicia, que afortunado soy de tenerte-besando la mejilla del menor.

-Tobitaka-san -sonrojado- aquí no, no es un lugar seguro.

-Esta bien -haciendo pucheros- terminemos nuestro trabajo.

Ya era de noche, y Fuyuka por ordenes de su padre se arreglo con un hermoso vestido formal.

_Sera que mi padre invito al principe Endou_

Pero lo que venia en el carruaje era otra cosa. Una mujer de cabello verde oscuro con un largo vestido amarillo salio del carruaje junto a un joven de tez blanca y cabello rojo, detras de el iba un chico de cabello verde amarrado a una coleta.

Chan chan chan chan! sorry por tardarme dos putas semanas en escribir el capitulo pero lo escribi con todo mi amorsh, tratare de terminarlo lo mas pronto posible lo juro!


End file.
